The Bet
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: Sasuke is strung into a bet to keep his title as 'Heartless Hearthrob' and for 4,000 grand from Kiba and Naruto all at the cost of dating the ugliest,most geekiest,loser in school, Hinata Hyuuga. Will he be able to fall through with it? Rated M for language and hm hm steamy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of The Bet**

**Xxx**

I stood in the enormous halls of Konoha Village High school with Naruto,Sakura,Kiba,and Sai.

Naruto was trying to get Sai and I to join some stupid bet he and Kiba created.

"Come on Sasuke,don't be such a party pooper!" Naruto pouted clasping his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his arm off of me annoyed with his persistence. "No Naruto,now shut up before I rip out your tongue,and make you shut up."

Naruto glared but then smirked "Is it because your gay?"

I stopped in my tracks turning to him menacingly. Kiba and him snickered elbowing each other.

"I told you Naruto! That's why he can't stay in a relationship more than two weeks!"

I glared at them both as I gritted out "What's the bet?"

Naruto and Kiba narrowed there eyes evilly,snickering like maniacs.

Sai and Sakura shook there heads.

"I'm gonna stay out of this one guy's." Sai said with an anime sweat drop as all three of us looked at him with an evil aura around our bodies.

'Oh boy.'

**Xxx**

I walked to my locker putting my combination in when a cough to my right interrupted me.

I slowly looked to my right to see the handsome dark haired heart breaker Sasuke Uchia.

He leaned against the locker next to mine staring at me with his captivating dark eyes (although I preferred sea green) that froze me to my spot. His trade mark smirk was plastered to his face adding more mystery to his already mysterious enigma.

I blushed because his smirk widened because I was staring. I looked off to the side sputtering out a "G-good m-morning U-Uchia-San."

His amused smirk fell and he straightened up. "Sasuke."

I looked back to him my face scrunched up into confusion.

"I b-beg your p-par-"

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke,not Uchia-San."His deep voice cut me off.

I blushed looking down to the floor nodding.

He sighed as if irritated by my prescience,I flinched.

"I-if y-your l-looking for Ino-Chan s-she d-d-didn't c-come to s-school

t-t-t-today." I said dejectedly as I turned to walk away,forgetting my purpose of coming to my locker in the first place.

Before I could even walk 3 steps I felt a warm calloused hand grab my elbow, a spark jolted my body as he gently spun me around.

I gasped in surprise when my face inches away from Sasuke's confused one,I could tell from his expression that he felt the spark too.

"If I was looking for Ino that would have been the first thing I would have asked you."

My cheeks burned as I stumbled back into a locker Sasuke still holding my arm,face just inches from mine.

I looked down to the floor avoiding his dark gaze as I squeaked out confused and embarrassed "T-then w-what d-did you c-come t-to a-ask m-me?"

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "U-Uchia-sa-" I was cut off as his

surprisingly soft lips met mine.

I just stood there,my eyes wide and face darkening by the second.

He pulled away from my lips slowly, nibbling my bottom lip.

He smirked at me bemusedly and said "I told you to call me Sasuke."

I nodded dumbly too awe struck to do anything else.

His hand caressed my red face softly, brushing my long bangs out of my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Xxx**

"YOU WHAT!" Temari and Ino screamed.

I flinched and looked to the grassy ground of the court yard,trying to avoid Temari's and Ino's rage.

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head at the loud interruption of his nap.

"Troublesome women." He muttered.

Temari and Ino glared at him, Ino kicking him in his side.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out sadly,wincing for Shikamaru's sake. I never

liked to make Temari mad because she was the closet thing I had to a sister. Same thing with Ino.

Temari sighed flopping back into her position on the grass.

"My little Hina...what am I going to do with you?"

I picked at my bento shrugging my shoulders.

"I know what we can do with her!" Ino said cracking her knuckles with a scary look.

I gulped anime sweat forming on my forehead. "N-now Ino-Ch-chan." I stuttered holding up my hands in a peaceful gesture.

"You lay even a hair on her Ino and I will make your death look like an

accident."Garaa's deep deadpan voice bellowed out as he ate his bento I made him slowly from my side.

Ino glared at Garaa giving him the bird as she gave out a angry huff of air plopping a seat right in front of me with narrowed eyes.

"So was there any tongue involved?" She asked lecherously wiggling her eyebrows.

I spit out the tea I was drinking,Garaa choked on a bite of rice he was

swallowing,and Chouji accidentally bit his finger instead of the chip he was going to eat.

I patted Garaa on the back frantically as I looked at Ino incredulous.

"W-w-w-what!" I sputtered out.

"Ino leave her alone." Temari said with a sigh.

Ino turned her gaze to Temari with an accusing look."Oh like you don't want to know! That kiss has to be the reason why she said yes!"

I gave Garaa a sip of my tea rubbing his back soothingly as I thought about what she said.

"A-actually I...I don't know w-why I s-said yes." My face scrunched up into confusion.

Everyone,even Shikamaru looked at me as if I had told them Chouji had gone on an all water diet.

My face began to heat up.

"W-what!" I squeaked.

"You can't be serious!" Ino screamed hands in her platinum blond hair pulling at the long strands like a monkey on crack.

"Hina-Chan...you do know that he is a player, right? His longest relationship

was 2 weeks, 3 hours, 45 mins,and 3 seconds (how does he know that O_o),

besides that he only goes out with girls long enough to get into their panties

then after that he throws them into his 'how many girls I fucked' record. Do you

really want to go out with someone like that?" Shikamaru asked rising into a sitting position, looking at her with concern swirling in his brown eyes.

I looked into my lap shrugging my shoulders, not knowing how to answer.

"Yeah...Hina-Chan...you don't even...know...the guy!" Chouji said in between mouthfuls of potato chips.

I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the sympathetic blue eyes of Ino.

"Hinata...I'm not telling you to break up with him just to...be careful. I don't want you to get hurt like I did." I smiled nodding at Ino and giving her a small hug.

I looked to Temari seeking her acceptance.

She sighed and gave me a small nod. I jumped on her burying my face into her C-cup breasts.

She laughed patting my head gently.

"You know Kankuro is going to be devastated that his little Hina got a boyfriend while he was out sick."

I giggled at her antics letting her go. I looked to Chouji and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mumbled a "Troublesome." But nodded his approval.

Chouji just gave me a thumbs up.

I looked to the last person I needed approval from to be able to date the Uchia without feeling like I was betraying someone close to me.

"G-Garaa?" I said timidly reaching my hand out to touch his cheek.

I expected him to flinch away, Garaa wasn't one to show public affection often. I was surprised when he leaned his face into my hand.

Garaa and I had gone out our 6th year in elementary school all the way to our first year in high school. It was very serious,we experienced and lost our first everything with each other our first date,first kiss,first love,even our virginity to one another. Then one day for an unknown reason Garaa broke up with me shattering my heart to where it was unrepairable. It took me the rest of that year and half of this year to return to normal,even now my heart was still fragile.

He sighed tiredly but as I looked into his eyes which showed sorrow,longing,and pain. I could read Garaa like a book. I could tell just by the twitch of his hand, the tilt if his head,and his sea green eyes moving slightly to his left that he was not happy with my decision but if it will make me happy then he approves. I smiled thankfully at him.

It went unsaid by everyone but there was a silent promise that if he hurt me in anyway he was dead, simple as that.

**Xxx**

**Authors Note-11/12/12: Hey seven or nine chapter plot bunny I had to get off of my chest, it's helping me get my writing skills back on par. Hope you like! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xxx**

My eyes opened just as the sun was slowly rising in the sky, painting the sky into a dull pink blue.

I rose from the bed while rubbing some sleep from my eye and looked to the digital clock on my nightstand beside my bed, it read 5:00 a.m.. I was not surprised I always rose with the sun ever since I could remember. With a small stretch I got out of bed,and went to my dresser picking out some denim jean pants and a dark navy blue tight fitting long sleeve shirt.

I went to the bathroom and took a long shower washing away the nightmares of last night. I turned off the shower and I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My dark black eyes stared back at me calculating, my black abyss of hair slicked onto my forehead and neck still dripping water and starting to spike at the ends, and my face slightly flushed from the shower with light bags under them.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself with a sigh.

I looked away from the mirror dressing quickly as I thought over the events of the past week.

Exactly four days ago I asked out Hyuuga Hinata,and haven't spoken to her since. Well if an occasional timid smile and 'Hi.' on her part and a 'Hn.' and smirk from me every time we passed each other in the hallway counts.(It doesn't.)

I walked out of the bathroom with another tired sigh and back into my room grabbing my keys from my dresser and my backpack from the floor,throwing on some black converse.

My cell phone rung from its perch on the nightstand. I strolled to it slowly picking it up and answering it.

"Hn?"

A snicker was heard from the other end and I rolled my eyes irritatedly.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Hey teme! Good to hear that you still have that stick up your ass, even this early in the morning." He grumbled the last part.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to school dobe?"

There was chuckling at the other end.

"Exactly what I am doing now MOM. Just calling to make sure you keep up with your end if the bet."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

There was another evil snicker.

"We'll the bet was you would go out with the loser Hinata Hyuuga for a year and a half and make her fall in love with you before the time limit is up you will have had sex with her and then you will dump her,proving that you are the 'Heartless Heartthrob' that can get even the ugliest girls to fall for him. If you fail you owe Kiba and I 2,000 each."

"I know this already dobe."

"Well teme you haven't kept up with your end of the bet. She is suppose to be your girlfriend so act like she is!"

I sighed rubbing my temples as I hung up the phone.

I knew he was right. I looked once more at the clock on my bedside it now read 5:30 a.m..

I walked to my door opening it and before I left I looked to the picture on my dresser of my mother and father lovingly holding each other while my mother smiled and my father smirked. I grunted a goodbye and left heading to my black Harley.

**Xxx**

My eyes fluttered opened,my long eyelashes tickling my cheeks. I stretched on my bed and turned to look at the analog clock on my night stand, it read 6:30 a.m..

I smiled tiredly at the clock. I had just had the most entertaining dream of Sasuke dressed as the Mad Hatter serving me tea and treats and Garaa as the late bunny hopping around everywhere.

I turned my back to the clock to go back to sleep when my door slammed open.

I jumped up to a sitting position,my eyes wide,my hair stuck to my face with drool,and my legs tangled in the sheets of my bed.

In my door way stood my seventeen year old cousin,hands crossed in front of his chest,and a somewhat annoyed and disappointed look on his face. He sighed shaking his head at me.

"Hinata,school starts in thirty minutes and your still asleep. If your not ready by 6:50 I am leaving you." With that he turned and left with a slight blush on his face.

I wiped the spit and hair from my face confused with Neji's expression and turned to the clock once more in panic,it read 6:35 a.m.. I "eeped" and fell to the floor in a tangled mess of covers and limbs.

Once I recovered myself I scrambled to my closet and pulled out a shirt, and a ankle length skirt not caring what there color was. I quickly ran into my bathroom and when I went to take off my pajamas I blushed beet red for I knew that was why Neji blushed.

I was wearing a tight fitting tank top that showed a bit too much cleavage and let's just say it was a pretty cold morning. (Imagine this. Hinata's breast: )- )-...enough said)

I shook the embarrassing thoughts out of my head and threw my clothes off and jumped into the shower washing myself in the speed of light and jumping out and dressing myself quickly.

As I ran a brush through my damp hair,fixing my long bangs that fell into my eyes,tying the rest of my thick mane into a braid that ended at the back of my calf. I thought of Sasuke.

It didn't seem as if they were even a couple,he barley even said hi to her when they saw each other at school.

I sighed sadly walking out of the bathroom grabbing my school bag and slipping on some flip flops before running out of my room I stopped to look at the lavender framed picture sitting on my dresser longingly of my kind,gorgeous,smiling mother her long eggplant colored hair flying in the wind and purple eyes sparkling with happiness holding a 2 year old with brown hair and shining gray eyes in her lap,my father behind them giving a small smile as he held a 6 year old me steady in his shoulders, all of us looked so happy,without a care in the world.

"Goodbye okaa-san,otou-san...I'm going to try and make an effort to talk to him today...I'll tell you guys how it went. I love you."

With a fleeting smile at the picture I ran out of my room and as I turned to go down the hall way I ran straight into a broad chest.

I looked up rubbing my forehead with a light blush to see Neji holding his car keys in his left hand and holding me from falling with his free hand looking down at me with a hint of concern in his light gray pupil less eyes.

"Hinata ...are you alrig-"

"Of course she's alright Neji-niisan, she is always hitting, falling, or running into things. I'm sure the klutz has grown a resistance to being hurt by it by now, right Hinata-chan." A snobby voice spoke from behind Neji.

I flinched and ducked my head, gently taking my arm out of Neji's grasp. "I-I am al-alright Neji-Ni-Niisan."

Neji nodded and turned to Natsuko,his fourteen year old sister who was the

pitting image of him only her features were more softer and feminine,her long brown hair that ended at the back of her knees was perfectly straight and sheen, her pink lips glossy and set into and intimidating smirk, her cheeks dusted pink from the blush she applied,and her eyes black from eye shadow that gave her dull gray eyes a more mysterious look. She wore a gray tank top that hugged her small breasts and a dark blue skirt that ended above her knees with a slit in the back exposing her creamy legs,lastly she had black heels on to top it off. Beautiful was a simple way to describe her.

"Natsuko, you will not speak to Hinata like that in my presence,do you understand?" Neji said glaring down his nose at her.

Natsuko rolled her eyes and replied sweetly "Yes Neji-Niisan!" And usually with beauty you gain an attitude that everyone is beneath you.

Neji shook his head looking down at the watch on his hand and let out an annoyed sigh."Let's go you two,seems like we're going to be late...again."

With that all three of us rushed to Neji's car.

**Xxx**

I parked taking off my helmet and placing it on my motorcycle before walking in to the gates of Konoha Village High school begrudgingly just as first bell rung signaling we had 20 minutes to get to our first class, which was more than enough time...that is if you didn't go to Konaha Village High School which was almost as big as a mansion.

I walked slowly to the large building enjoying the silence of the grassy court yard since everyone was inside getting to their classes.

The peace was destroyed when a strong shoulder knocked into mine. I glared into the gray pupil less eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"Stay out of my way Uchia." He spat my name disgustedly as he continued to run into the building.

I glared at him and gave him the finger.

'He's just mad I'm dating his cousin.' I thought with a smirk.

My left eye began to twitch when long, thin, cold fingers clasped over my eyes.

"Guess who!" A high pitched voice drawled out trying to be alluring and failing.

I sighed annoyed taking Natsuko's hands from my face non to gently.

"Natsuko,don't touch me."

Natsuko jumped in front of me poking he small glossed bottom lip out.

"But Sasuke! I haven't seen you all week!" She pouted loudly.

I could feel the vein in my forehead start to form as my patience began to grow thinner and thinner.

"Natsuko, don't you have some guys dick to suck?"

Natsuko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually...thanks for reminding me Sasuke, even though I'd much rather it be yours. See you later!"With that she ran into the building.

"How I hate Hyuugas." I muttered to myself as I kept walking.

'But yet your dating one.' I shook the smart ass retort from my mind.

"S-Sasuke-San!" A quiet voice stuttered out.

I turned around annoyed beyond belief ready to tell the person to 'Fuck off'only to be knocked to the grassy floor by the persons body.

I groaned, my head pounding as I tried to raise myself from the ground I found myself restricted. I opened my eyes to tell the person to get off of me,not so nicely either when I was met with a surprising sight that made me eat my words.

In front of me,a hairs breath away was an unclothed woman hood. It was moist and pale covered by low cut dark curls.

I let out a breath I was holding in and it's lips quivered.

I could hear a soft moan of pain and pleasure, muffled somewhat from my position under the long light lavender skirt. I could feel my face heat up and my breaths come out in small excited pants.

The girls pale but toned thighs clenched around my head, her soft voice let out another small moan but this time it sounded more pleasure filled.

Her juices smelled so sweet. I don't know what came over me as I lifted my head up some and gave her very wet lips a swipe with my tongue,all thoughts of Hinata flying out the door.

I expected her to jump off of me in fright, or to scream for the security guards and sue me for sexual harassment, even to jump up and stomp my face into the ground but no she did exactly the opposite. She gave off a startled moan,the lips of her womanhood clenching and shivering, and she pushed herself closer to me, as if begging me to touch her once more. How could I not comply to her demands.

I dove my mouth into her sweet womanhood devouring it,her mewls of pleasure encouraging me on.

I groaned, she tasted even better than she smelled, her hot,velvet walls clenched around my tongue tightly and made me wonder if it would be that tight if wrapped around the straining bulge in my pants.

I ran my hands up her warm,smooth legs enticingly. I felt her walls clench even tighter and the grip of her thighs hold my head more in place at my ministrations.

I slid my hands up even further, touching her womanhood and parting it open so I could have more access for my tongue. She gave out a long drawn out moan in approval.

I flicked my tongue faster and faster as she bucked her hips, her very sexy moans I was starting to really like coming out louder and more labored until she released with a throaty moan.

I lapped up her sweet juices that rained from her lips as she rode off her climax.

She collapsed on top of me rolling off slowly with a satisfied sigh while catching her breath.

I ducked my head from under her skirt wiping my face clean of her juices with my sleeve.

I looked to the girl I just gave oral pleasure to on school grounds with a smirk.

My smirk was wiped off my face and my eyes widened slightly when her wide lavender gray eyes still hooded by lust met mine.

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time on The **__**Bet: **__I lapped up her sweet juices that rained from her lips as she rode off her climax._

_She collapsed on top of me rolling off slowly with a satisfied sigh while catching her breath._

_I ducked my head from under her skirt wiping my face clean of her juices with my sleeve._

_I looked to the girl I just gave oral pleasure to on school grounds with a smirk._

_My smirk was wiped off my face and my eyes widened slightly when her wide lavender gray eyes still hooded by lust met mine._

**Xxx**

Hinata's mouth moved but I could hear no words. I fixed my mouth to question her but a bout of dizziness hit me and Hinata's lust filled blushing face blurred into black nothingness.

"S-Sasuke-San!?"The stuttering worried voice of none other than Hinata Hyuuga called worriedly causing a wave of pain to spring in my head.

I let out a low groan in the back of my throat as I opened my eyes slowly to meet the tear streaked face of Hinata.

'Your girlfriend.' My mind supplied me annoyingly.

"S-Sasuke-San...t-thank g-god your awake." Hinata sobbed sitting next to my bed in; what I'm guessing was the nurses office because of the distinct smell of medicine and throw up.

I gave Hinata a nervous and annoyed look as I sat up hand holding my throbbing head.

Girls in tears and Sasuke Uchia just don't mix like toothpaste and orange juice. They made me uneasy and made me feel like I was obligated to make them stop crying, and usually to make the water works stop the key was to...comfort them.

'Which is just not something I or anyone bearing the last name Uchia do.'I thought defiantly.

But as I continued to look at her tear streaked face and let her sobs invade my ears I felt my resolve break and I with an annoyed sigh asked "Why are you crying?"

Hinata jumped from her perch on the chair and had the audacity to try and wipe her face clean of tears and quite her sobs giving me a strangled "N-no r-r-reason."

I glared at her as I felt my vein protrude in my temple, but I didn't push her for an answer.

We just sat there not saying a word me looking at the wall behind Hinata with narrowed eyes.

"Why am I in the nurses office?" I asked.

'Id rather be back in the courtyard you straddling my head as I give you pleas-'

I cut the thought short as she answered her face blushing "I...um...I w-was...I was c-calling y-you...on the c-courtyard s-so w-w-we could t-talk...and I...I s-slipped on s-some wet grass j-just as you turned a-around and...and I r-ran into you...y-you landed h-hard on your head and started groaning and mumbling something s-so I took you here."

I felt my face heat up some when she said I was groaning.

I cleared my throat and glared at her as I asked " What would you want to talk to me about, there's not much to discuss between us."

**Xxx**

I winced at Sasuke's statement.

'Not much to discuss? How about we discuss how we have been going out for a week and are never together and the only interaction between us is a simple hi, that I want to try and make 'this' work?'I thought as anger flooded into my body, a feeling not very welcome.

I stood up slowly from my chair, grabbing my bag next to his bed, gripping the handle tightly to the point it hurt as I looked down at the floor tears of anger and sadness welling up in my eyes.

'Sorry Otou-San...Okaa-San...I failed you.'

"A-Ano...y-you're r-r-right t-there isn't a-anything t-to talk a-about." I said with a faint smile.

I was met with silence. I felt the urge to cry become even stronger.

"U-Um...I g-guess I'll...t-take my l-leave t-then...I h-hope y-you f-feel b-better." I forced out as I struggled to keep my voice even and steady and the tears from falling.

"Hn." Was his simple reply.

I walked hurriedly around his bed to the nurses desk signing out quickly.

"Hinata-Chan! You leaving to class so soon? Are your knees and hands feeling alright?" A feminine friendly voice asked me concerned.

"They a-are f-f-fine Kangoshi-San, t-thank y-you f-for w-wrapping them."I kept my head down as I answered so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Pssh! No need to thank me, just doing my job, and what did I tell you about being so polite?! It's Tsunade, Okaa-San, or Tsunade-Okaasan! You come in here so damn often I feel as if you are my own clumsy daughter!" Tsunade teased me.

I let a small smile tug at my lips before letting it fall. "O-okay Tsunade-Okaasan, may I-I have a p-pass?" I asked, saying Okaa-San after such a long time felt foreign on my tongue.

I looked at Tsunade through my bangs and watched as she wrote up a pass as she smiled softly, so lovingly that I felt the tears in my eyes subside some at the sight.

"Here, be careful Hinata-Chan. I don't want to see you in here unless its just to visit me or have lunch with me, understand." Tsunade said sternly even though she knew it was inevitable for me not to come here without something for her to heal.

I just nodded and waved goodbye taking the pass, I didn't trust my voice not to crack as it was getting harder and harder to hold in the sobs and tears.

Just as I made it to the door I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Sasuke to see him staring at me with a look of boredom and irritation.

'Am I a waste of time, a nuisance to him? Then why...why ask me out?' I thought in frustration, anger, but most of all sadness.

"I...I think it's best... best if we...best if we end it here..."I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear as I looked away from him and opened the door I let my tears fall freely as I walked out.

"Before one of us get's truly hurt." I whispered to myself as I walked quickly down the hallway holding in the sobs that wanted to escape from my lips. As I turned the corner I ran into a firm chest knocking me back. Before I fell I felt strong hands grab my shoulders and steady me.

**Xxx**

I looked down at the person I saved from hitting the ground with a lazy sigh. That's until I saw it was none other then Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata?! Sheesh, you almost knocked me over. Where have you been all day, Temari and Ino and everyone was worried when you didn't make it to lunch, it was very troublesome."

When she didn't look up at me to reply I knew something was wrong.

I took my hand off of her shoulder and brought it to her chin lifting it up so I could see her face.

My steeled eyes softened when I saw her tear streaked face, her nose running, and her biting her lip in an attempt to keep her sobs in.

I sighed softly this time as I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her shoulders tightly.

I felt her arms immediately wrap around my middle as she held onto me tightly rubbing her face into my chest while letting the sobs wrack her body.

"What a drag...you troublesome woman." I said with another soft sigh as I brought her trembling body closer to my body with a light blush staining my cheeks and a silent promise to make whoever hurt her pay.

**Xxx**

**Authors note: 1-4-12: Hey faithful and new readers! Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter out it seemed like every time I finished it I ended up not liking it and well I just couldn't give you a crappy chapter so I rewrote it...like 8 times but no biggie! Also basketball practice is getting in the way so you just have to grin and bear with me as I try my hardest to write when I can. **

**REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: I just realized now that I haven't put up a disclaimer...Don't sue me, I don't own Naruto I'm just a poor obsessed fanfiction writer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last ti__me: __I looked down at the person I saved from hitting the ground with a lazy sigh. That's until I saw it was none other then Hinata Hyuuga._

_"Hinata?! Sheesh, you almost knocked me over. Where have you been all day, Temari and Ino and everyone was worried when you didn't make it to lunch, it was very troublesome."_

_When she didn't look up at me to reply I knew something was wrong._

_I took my hand off of her shoulder and brought it to her chin lifting it up so I could see her face._

_My steeled eyes softened when I saw her tear streaked face, her nose running, and her biting her lip in an attempt to keep her sobs in._

_I sighed softly this time as I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her shoulders tightly._

_I felt her arms immediately wrap around my middle as she held onto me tightly rubbing her face into my chest while letting the sobs wrack her body._

_"What a drag...you troublesome woman." I said with another soft sigh as I brought her trembling body closer to my body with a light blush staining my cheeks and a silent promise to make whoever hurt her pay._

**Xxx**

'I think we should end it here before one of us get's hurt.' Her words echoed in my head as I sat up in the bed in the nurses office with my eyes wide still staring at the door she just exited.

What the fuck just happened?!

'It seems that you just lost the bet in the span of 20 minutes.' That annoying voice in my head stated rather arrogantly.

"Fucking great." I muttered to myself angrily as I sat still staring at the door waiting for her to come back and just say it was a joke.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" A feminine slightly gruff voice bellowed.

My eyes snapped over to the nurse of Konoha Village High school. Her name is Tsunade, she is quite famous, bearing the title of best international doctor, being the top in every medical field there was, she was about in her seventy's or sixty's but looked like she was in her mid twenty's. She quit her job at one of the best hospitals in The U.S. for unknown reasons and came back to Konoha to end up being the nurse at Konoha Village High school, which I found quiet pathetic.

But I would never say that to her face because she was also renoundly known for her amazing temper and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Answer me Uchia." She snapped her eyes narrowing at me with a promise of pain if I didn't.

I gave an annoyed sigh as I answered. "She broke up with me, not the other way around and even if I wanted to I highly doubt she would want me to come after her seeing as I am now her ex."

I just noticed something after I said that. Hinata Hyuuga was the _**first**_ girl to _**ever**_ break up with me, Sasuke _**mother fucking**_ Uchia. I felt shock flush through me, the school loser broke up with me! It was unthinkable. My thoughts were halted though as Tsunade let out an amused snorted.

I brought my attention back to her with a glare.

"What's so funny?" I asked none to rudely.

"I just find it hilarious that the almighty Uchia Sasuke can be so smart but so clueless."My eyes narrowed even further as she insulted my intelligence carelessly as if she was talking about the weather. I'm a fucking Uchia for fuck's sake!

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked darkly, my fists clenched.

Tsunade sighed annoyed. "Did you know that your body gets heavier when in an unconscious state of mind?"

I gave her a confused look forgetting my anger with the question. "What does that have to do-"

"What I am saying is she carried the 168 pounds of your unconscious body all the way from the court yard to the nurses office."

My eyes wide in surprise in shock as I was rendered speechless.

Tsunade walked over to me and glared down at me as she continued speaking.

"Did you see her hands and knees? There were deep gashes and lots small sharp rocks imbedded into them because she tried to lighten your fall, which she succeeded in, and if she did not your skull would have been split open and in need of stitches!"

I was still rendered speechless, the shock and surprise becoming overwhelming and there was this odd and foreign warm feeling spreading throughout my chest.

"She begged me in tears to thoroughly examine you several times to make sure you were okay before she allowed me to take care of her wounds, which were far worse than your small bump on the head. Imagine how much she was in carrying your limp form all the way from the courtyard, up flights of stairs, to my office with her raw hands."

The warm feeling in my chest also brought pain as if someone was suffocating me.

'What's wrong with me, she is only a bet, so why does my chest hurt?' I asked myself as I struggled to breathe.

Tsunade's face softened from its glare as she gave me a pitying look.

"She ran out of here in tears Sasuke." Tsunade said solemnly.

My eyes widened even further as I said my voice coming out in a strangled whisper. "She...was crying?"

Tsunade nodded. "She hesitated before she ran out, she wanted you to say something to stop her from leaving, to show that you cared. She still wants that, and that's why you need to get your ass up and go after her and beg for forgiveness!"

I nodded standing up from the bed I occupied running out of the door without a glance back.

'There's still a chance to fix this...and win the bet.' I added the last part as an after thought.

**Xxx**

"Hinata, I can only help you if you calm down and tell me what happened." I stated concerned as I looked down into her sad eyes and tear streaked face.

It brought pain to my chest to see her so...defeated.

"I-it's o-over S-Shikamru. T-this w-w-whole t-thing w-was p-pointless t-to h-him. I-I...my f-feelings...m-meant n-n-nothing to h-him." She choked out new tears streaming down her face.

It only took an idiot not to know who she was talking about. I felt my anger bubble in the pit of my stomach but I held it back, my number one priority right now was to comfort her.

I brought her back into my embrace holding her with all my might.

"Hinata everything is going to be all right. You don't need someone who always makes you cry. You need someone who makes you smile, makes you feel appreciated, cares about your feelings, wants to spend every moment of there life with you." I whispered softly into her hair as I lifted her chin so I could see her face once more.

My face began to burn and my tongue felt like lead in my mouth as I stared longingly and helplessly into her eyes. 'Say it you coward, just tell her already.'

"H-Hinata I-"

"Hinata!" A deep voice grunted.

"Uchia." I said as I glared at Sasuke who was standing a few feet from where Hinata and I were standing.

**Xxx**

I took myself out of Shikamaru's hold to look at him my breath caught in my throat.

Even with the bandages around his head, his face pale, and his clothes dirtied with dirt and my blood stains he somehow was still pulled of being handsome but the usual scowl on his face was gone and replaced with a look of...desperation and concern?

I wanted to scream at him 'Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke.' But I kept my mouth shut knowing only sobs would erupt from them.

Sasuke stepped towards me opening his mouth to say something but before he could Shikamaru's fist interrupted him.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru! Stop!" I yelled in fear and surprise.

They ignored me.

Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt throwing him into the lockers.

"You bastard! I should kick your ass right here for making her cry!" Shikamaru growled ferociously in Sasuke's emotionless face.

I stared wide eyed at Shikamaru. I have only seen him act like this when he catches people pick on me and even then it was not to this extent.

"S-Shikamaru..." I stuttered out in fear.

His angry eyes snapped over to mine and immediately softened. He let go of Sasuke's shirt and with a small sorrowful glance at me he left down the hall.

I stared after the way he left torn between going after Shikamaru my friend, my comforter or staying with Sasuke my ex, someone who hurt me deeply.

The grunt of pain from Sasuke as he slid down the lockers to the tile floor made up my mind as I rushed over to him checking to see if he was okay.

His cheek was turning red already verging on turning into a painful bruise.

"Are you okay?" I asked searching anywhere else on his face to see if there were any other injuries.

He shook his head no as he just sat there staring into my eyes.

I felt the tears pool in my eyes once more.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked now actually with a hint of concern and worry.

"You...you came after me." I stuttered. It was just to much to handle and I felt the dam of tears break once more.

I heard him sigh not in annoyance but relief and I felt him gently grabbed my bandaged hand from wiping the tears falling from my face replacing it with his free hand that wiped away the salty drops with is thumb.

"You're such a cry baby you know that, right." He muttered softly with a smirk upon his face.

I nodded a laugh bubbling out of my mouth as I leaned further into his hand.

I could not explain the happy feeling bursting inside of me from him calling me a crybaby for the life of me, it was just there.

"I never agreed to breaking it off before you ran out, and as far as I am concerned that means we are still going out." Sasuke stated bluntly.

My eyes snapped open to see if he was serious, and was confirmed when it met his non-joking face.

I sighed dejectedly. "You really hurt me Sasuke...and if you want to still be together you...you have to promise to start treating me like I am your girlfriend." I leaded staring deeply into his dark obsidian eyes.

"I promise." He said and pulled my face closer to his until our lips met, that wonderful electric spark spring into my body as our lips moved against each other in a slow, mesmerizing kiss.

My eyes fluttered shut as I let out a satisfied sigh and leaned into the kiss, pressing myself closer to him as he wrapped his strong arms around me holding me tightly against his muscular form.

I let out a moan of appreciation into his mouth as I felt his hands leave a trail of fire in wake as they moved over my curves.

I felt the haze of lust and desire start to cloud my mind and I broke the kiss before anything got out of hand.

I distantly heard the school bell ring signaling that school was over.

I stood up from my crouching position with the help of Sasuke with a red blush burning my entire face as I peeked under my bangs to look at a smirking Sasuke.

"I'll take you home." He said huskily, gently grabbing my small hand once more in his much larger one as we walked down the now filling hallway hand in hand for everyone to see.

**Xxx**

_**Authors Note: 2-3-13**_

**Hey y'all! Earlier update than you expected huh? I just had so much creative juices in me I had to let them out before they exploded. Someone asked me in a review when Sasuke will start treating Hinata nicer well hears my answer...he's Sasuke. His nice can come out as mean to you, just how he is and I hope you guys tell me if you think he is out of character so I can ****ask**** for help in putting him in character. ****Also I''m noticing this story is going to turn out to be longer than stated in the first chapter, so be prepared to stick around and keep reviewing and give me ideas to add to the plot I have already figured out!**

**Hope you all liked it and I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the one and only Kishimoto! If I owned Naruto would I really be on Fanfiction of all sites?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Xxx**

I sighed angrily as I walked up to Hinata Hyuuga's door. There were many things that ticked me, Sasuke Uchia off, such as fan girls, sweets, and stupid people (even though my best friend is one).

But ever since I had agreed to this got damn bet, I met the one person who can infuriate, and just down right annoy me to no end. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

At first she seemed tolerable we barley talked to one another and she kept her distance from me. But that all changed after we had a fall out and she "broke up" with me and we got back together and I promised to treat her like a girlfriend. After that regretful promise I made she was never out of my sight.

That's when I noticed she was in all of my honor classes (thankfully not my two electives). She began to eat lunch with me and my friends(only cause I basically threatened her if she didn't so Naruto wouldn't question the bet again)walked with me to class, I gave her rides to school and drove her home, she was almost apart of my whole life, the only peace I had from her was in the confines of my own home, there I did not have to act as her boyfriend.

Spending all my time with her also made me realize something else. I hated Hinata Hyuuga.

There was no hiding it no ignoring it, I down right hate her, and there are many reasons why I hate her so much that I could write a longer book series than Harry Potter and The Hunger Games combined about it.

To start her insufferable stutter, how she fidgets when someone stares at her too long, how she can't make eye contact, how she is always looking down at the ground, how quiet and meek she is, how she tilts her head a little when she is confused, how she bites her lip when nervous, how she blushes when she is embarrassed, and many more.

We've only been going out for a month and haven't even been on our first date yet because she has been putting it off, likely because she doesn't feel she is worthy enough to be my girlfriend. Which is true, she isn't worthy to even walk on the same ground as me and if it wasn't for this stupid bet I would never have even gave her awkward, weird, shy form a second glance. I would jump around in happiness at her pain when this bet ends and she knows the truth.

'Why couldn't they have picked some loser that was at least tolerable?' I thought grudgingly to my self as I rung her door bell.

I heard light steps make their way to the door and a loud, girlish squeal erupt from behind it as the door was opened hurriedly.

I groaned inwardly as none other than Natsuko Hyuuga stood in the doorway in a skimpy little night gown. Was she that desperate for sex? Maybe the poor thing didn't know that many guys aren't particularly fond of girls who smell of an STD.

"Sasuke-Kuuun! If I knew you were coming over I would have dressed more..."

"Revealing, slutty, skanky." I offered helpfully as I sneered down at her in disgust.

She stuck out her lip in a pout as she leaned forward pushing her arms together in a way that would make her nonexistent cleavage bigger.

"Sasuke-Kuuun! I was going to say sexy." She whined.

I narrowed my eyes at her, can the girl get a hint?

Before I could tell he to fuck off I caught a glimpse of long egg plant colored tresses.

My eyes widened in surprise.

Natsuko turned around to also see what took my attention away from her allowing me a full view.

There stood Hinata, blushing feverishly as she stood under scrutiny. She was dressed in a blue picnic dress that fell to her knees. The skirt of the dress was loose and billowy her long toned legs glowing, her tiny feet were encased in white Toms. The top of the dress was tight fitting showing off her large bust and flat stomach, the straps cut off at the shoulders allowing the creme skin on her arms to shine. She wore a white sun hat on top of her head, her hair was down, flowing in silky waves down her back ending at her calf. Her bangs were out of her face, giving full view of her surprisingly beautiful lavender grey eyes. She wore a little gloss upon her full lips and nothing else. It was a plain sort of style but she pulled it off beautifully.

All I could do was stare at her dumbly in amazement.

She stared right back into my eyes blushing bashfully.

We were brought out of the spell cast upon us by a taunting snort.

"What the fuck are you wearing? You look like a pathetic old lady." Natsuko spat smirking evilly at Hinata.

Hinata bowed her head low.

My eyes snapped over to Natsuko seeing her triumphant grin.

"Hinata."

Her head snapped up to look at me and I held out my left hand which held a bouquet full of light pink Pom Pom marigolds. I bought them because they reminded me of her never fading blush.

A small smile came to her lips as she took a step towards me lifting her hand to take the flowers, only for it to be knocked aside as Natsuko stood in front of her.

"Why thank you Sasuke-Kun! I would have preferred red roses but this is"

"There for Hinata." I curt her off coldly.

Natsuko sputtered unintelligible words, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. In the blink of an eye she turned and ran down the hall, knocking Hinata into the hallway wall and disappeared, leaving sobs echoing faintly down the hall.

I looked back to Hinata to see her looking worriedly down the hall. She shook her head and then turned her attention back to me a faint smile plastered on her face as she took the flowers out of my hand with a quiet 'thank you' before she disappeared down the hall flowers in hand smelling them happily to find a vase.

She came back seconds later carrying a white picnic basket and a red cover.

I watched as she closed and locked the door then turn to me with a light blush in her cheeks.

"S-sorry about t-that...Natsuko means well...she just...w-well..." She stuttered looking for the right words.

"Hn." I hummed turning away from her as I began walking.

She gave a squeak before shuffling her feet to come after me.

We walked down the street in silence. I observed her out of the corner of my eye. Her head was down as she walked, and she was biting her lip in that annoying way that let me know she was nervous. I let out an annoyed sigh and she jumped looking at me with wide eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked looking down at her.

I rolled my eyes as she blushed and looked away from me before answering my question.

"I-I was hoping we c-could go to Konoha Hill a-and have a picnic." She replied quietly.

I nodded as we continued walking.

Konaha Hill was a small mountain that had the faces of the most important people that came from Konoha Village carved into it, Tsunade's face was carved into it, and so was Naruto's father for becoming president of Konoha Village. It was open to the citizens to come visit.

It took us only thirty minutes to make it to our destination.

We began our trek up the mountain silently, that's until I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So where's your father? I was expecting him to open the door and threaten me to bring you home in time." I asked.

I heard a squeak and a thump from behind me.

I turned around to see that Hinata had fallen backwards on her ass and was now holding her swelling ankle in pain.

I sighed once again in annoyance as I walked to her kneeling down. I ignored her protests as I checked her ankle.

"It's not broken only sprained." I said finishing my examination.

I ran a hand through my dark hair as I glared at her slightly. She was just so clumsy.

I would have just left her if she was any other girl but she wasn't, she was the key to winning my bet and I'm pretty sure leaving her there would make her dump me once more, because Hinata Hyuuga was not one of my fan girls that no matter what I do they love me.

I knelled down next to her my back facing her. When she didn't immediately get on my back I looked over my shoulder at her, not hiding my annoyance. She looked at me confusedly with her head tilted questioningly.

"Get on. You can't walk on it or it will get worse."

She blushed darkly and hesitantly got onto my back, wrapping her arms gently around my neck.

I lifted her surprisingly light body with no ease, grabbed the basket and cloth from the ground and continued to trek up the mountain.

I admitted to myself begrudgingly that liked the feel of her soft body tightly pressed against my back. She also smelled really good like apples and cinnamon and oddly rain.

I was brought out my musings by her quiet voice.

"What?" I asked.

"My father is dead." She whispered quietly, her warm breath caressing my ear.

I stopped in my tracks.

"My mother is dead too. They died in a car accident when I was only ten years old. My Uncle and Aunt took me in and I have lived with them ever since." She whispered emotionlessly.

'She has no parents...like me.' I didn't know if it was right to feel elated or not. I had never had anyone to talk to, who I could relate to about my parents death. Naruto was always there for me, he also had no parents so I could kind of relate my feelings to him, but he never knew his parents so he didn't feel the pain of losing them like I did and that's how far we we understood each other in that. Now I had someone who felt the same pain I did and I was happy about, no matter how wrong it was for me to feel that way.

I continued to walk slowly up the trail.

"My parents are dead too." I said solemnly after awhile if silence.

"They died in a drive by shooting in Konoha District Mall when I was six. My older brother and I were taken in by my cousin Madara. I still live with them but my brother moved out and Madara is hardly ever there." I explained to her.

"Funny thing is that they never would have been there if I hadn't whined about this new game I wanted for my birthday. They are dead because of me." I said darkly.

Silence ensued. I did not expect her to answer to that but I was surprised when she did.

"I was the cause of the car accident that killed my parents. My dad was a world class basketball coach, he trained me to play basketball the moment I began to walk. It was my championship game and I was worried that they weren't going to make it so I called them up and rushed them to hurry so they wouldn't miss a minute of it. I remember hearing my mother screaming and the screech of the brakes as my father slammed on them and a mighty crash before the phone went dead."

I felt her body shudder in my arms and warm tears hit my shoulder. I just continued to walk letting her cry silently.

I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting her to tell me it wasn't my fault like everyone else did, but she knew the truth we were both at fault for our parents death and people telling you you weren't was just a lie to help you sleep better at night.

I realized this is the first time Hinata and I shared anything about each other, even though the dark mood it had set, knowing she has felt a pain close to mine, we unknowingly just shared a bond.

I walked a few more strides before asking.

"What's your favorite color?"

I felt her stiffen on my back and then start to shudder once more. When I was going to ask if she was alright I heard her light, airy laugh meet my ears.

It brought a small smile to my face and I started to chuckle too.

Soon we were both full out laughing.

As we came down I felt my sides ache, and tears of mirth in the corners of my eyes.

"It's emerald green." She replied happily.

"Mines is navy blue." I replied.

With that we had finally made it to the top of the mountain. It was flat and all that lay there was grass, a huge Weeping Willow tree, and a few flowers here and there.

I spread the blanket out with Hinata still on my back and placed the basket there, I then set her onto the blanket.

I sat next to her opening the basket to see what was inside. I took out the big black panda decorated bento box and set it on the sheet. I opened it and was pleased to see onigiri (rice balls).

"T-there filled with grape and blackberry jam." She offered taking out one and biting into it.

I also took out one biting hungrily into it. We ate in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you." She said looking at me.

I swallowed the delicious food in my mouth.

"For what?" I asked looking into her twinkling eyes.

"Understanding." She said giving me a bright smile.

I stared at her in awe. There were many things said about Hinata Hyuuga, and beautiful was not one of them. But right now at this moment she was strikingly beautiful.

The I dropped the now forgotten rice ball out of my hand and leaned towards her.

She watched me confusedly and leaned back until she was lying on her back on the sheet.

I straddled her small frame with my bigger frame.

I advanced my face closer to hers. I stopped a hairs breath away eyes just roaming her face. Her eyes were half lidded, long eyelashes brushing her red cheeks, her porcelain skin seemed to glow under the setting sun, I lightly ran my hand over the light spray of freckles that lay upon her nose and cheeks, her pink lips looked so supple and just as soft as the rest of her body calling for mine to ravish them.

I closed my eyes and touched my lips to hers.

An explosion of fireworks set off in my body and I wondered if she could feel its heat.

I felt her small hands slowly glide up my stomach and chest until they reached

my neck and played with the hairs there.

I let out a moan of pleasure as her body trembled under mine.

We separated sucking in deep breaths of air our foreheads touching.

I caressed her soft cheek as I looked into her intense gaze.

"M-my favorite food is cinnamon buns, and I h-hate crab." She stated breathless.

I stared at her for a moment before cracking a small smirk.

"I like tomatoes and I hate sweets." I replied.

She smiled again taking her hands from my neck.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair as she got up and began looking at flowers.

'What was that?' I thought to myself. When Hinata had smiled at me like that a strong feeling came over me and I couldn't resist it, didn't want to resist it.

'Pull yourself together Sasuke. Remember this is a bet, she is not a friend, she's your ticket to getting that money.' My inner voice reprimanded me.

I shook my head. That's right, she is only a bet.

I watched her as she stood looking at the sunset singing a small tune.

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know_

_When time and time again _

_You were younger than before_

I shook my head once more at her antics and began cleaning our mess.

Once everything was in hand I called for Hinata telling her it was time to go. She scurried over to me holding her hat so it wouldn't fly away.

We began walking down the trek in comfortable silence.

It seemed like in no time that we made it back to her house.

We stood in front of her door just staring at it.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." She said taking her sheet and white picnic basket from my hands.

"Hn." I agreed.

I watched as she opened the door quietly waving goodbye before shutting it in the same way.

I walked to my bike, got on it and started it. It came to life with a loud roar. I put on my helmet and took off down the street.

Yes Hinata Hyuuga was an infuriating person with many annoying traits, she was our school loser, she was meek and shy and awkward, but today they had made a bond.

And maybe, just maybe Hinata Hyuuga wasn't as insufferable as she had seemed to be.

**Xxx**

_**Authors Note-3/12/13: Hey guys, long time no read! Sorry about the delay had a little writers block went away once I had a strawberry milkshake, yum! **_

_**Hope you liked the chapter, I felt that Sasuke deserved more screen time after last chapter. I want to know if you guys think everyone's in character, I try my best and not anyone but Kishimoto will ever get them a hundred percent in character.**_

_**Next chapter will be in **__**some one else's **__**point of view, I'll let y'all guess! I just want everyone to get the feel of how everyone else is reacting to Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship. **_

_**Until next time! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Don't own lyrics song is Never say Never by The **__**F**__**ray.**_

**Xxx**


End file.
